It Makes Such an Almighty Sound
by NeverWonder
Summary: Finn and Rachel are invited to a party senior year, and Finn learns that his idea of drunk girl archetypes might not be accurate.


**A/N:** Here's a little humorous smut for a Finchel Prompt Fill; I just couldn't resist this prompt. The general idea here is that Rachel's clingy behavior in "Blame it" was the precursor to the fact that she is in fact the horny drunk girl; so if her behavior seems ooc in any way bear in mind that she is rather intoxicated and her inhibitions have significantly dropped. The title is from "Drumming Song" By Florence + the Machine. (Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine)

* * *

><p>It was the first real victory party of the year, and Santana was hosting it; they'd won their first home game of the season, and Finn felt like a hero. He'd suggested to Rachel that they could just go back to her house since her dads were out of town to have their own victory celebration, but she'd insisted on going to Santana's party; San had gone back to the Cheerios along with Quinn and Brittany, and she had announced that in celebration of her return to glory and the Titan's stomping Westville there would be a party. As soon as Finn's truck pulled up in front of the Lopez brownstone, he pulled Rachel into his lap and kissed her soundly, reveling in the way her small hands gripped his jersey and held on tight.<p>

"You sure you want to go in, Rach? There's still time to go somewhere private." He whispered, lips brushing her earlobe.

"I promised San that I wouldn't miss her first big party, and she is sort of my best friend." She started to slide out of his lap. "Besides, you're the big hero Mr. Quarterback, and I want to show you off; you did score the game winning touchdown after all."

He laughed softly as she hopped out of the truck and scooped up his letterman jacket; he never got tired of see her in that jacket, the way it swallowed her tiny body whole and the way it made it clear that she was _his_ girlfriend. He loved the way she seemed so proud to be his girlfriend, and not just because he was the quarterback; Rachel really saw him for who he was. She turned to face him, and a grin flickered across her lips as she pulled his jacket around her small frame; she'd worn it at the game, sitting next to Tina and Mercedes in what the football players called the 'girlfriend' section of the stands, and she had cheered especially loud when, with two minutes left in the game, Noah had passed to Finn, who had made a run for the game winning touchdown. Fulfilling a promise he'd made the year before, Finn dropped the ball and pointed to Rachel in the stands. Tina swore that Rachel glowed brighter than the stadium lights, and Rachel was pretty sure she was right.

"Alright, Little Diva, let's go inside before I'm tempted to drag you back into this truck and take you somewhere to have my way with you." Rachel's resolve almost melted when she saw the smirk that played across his lips.

"Well, get out of the truck then, Hudson." She chuckled softly, and when he came around the truck and slid his arms around her waist she pressed back against him.

The house was packed, and Rachel immediately wished that she'd taken Finn up on the offer of going back to her house; being friends with a Cheerio was one thing, being in a room full of the most popular individuals in school was another. She squeezed Finn's arm gently, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head; there was no need to be nervous, she reminded herself. As she and Finn walked toward the kitchen people stopped to slap Finn on the back and congratulate him, and Rachel noticed immediately how much Finn seemed to enjoy the attention; she couldn't blame him, not really. After all, he got very little credit for his talents, and it was often the success of the football team that protected the glee club from slushie attacks. Besides, there was something decidedly sexy about Finn when he was in his element, surrounded by people who thought he was the big man on campus; he confident and self-assured. Part of her felt slightly guilty for taking him away from that because she knew that dating the 'Glee Midget' wasn't exactly great for his social status.

Puck greeted them in the kitchen, asking what took them so long to arrive and implying that they were 'getting it on' in the back of Finn's truck, which earned him a punch in the arm that would probably leave a bruise. Rachel would never go for that sort of thing, and Finn knew it; although, now that he thought about it, the idea was pretty hot. He looked up just in time to see the red cup in Rachel's hand, and he wondered just what Santana had poured; the two girls were giggling quietly and glancing in his direction. While he hoped that they were laughing about the crazy straws Santana had produced, he was pretty sure that wasn't the case; the fact that Santana Lopez had somehow become his girlfriend's best friend was sometimes unsettling, and he got the feeling Rachel was relaying a story about why they were late to the party. Making out under the bleachers had been exciting until one of janitors found them and threatened to inform Principal Figgin's and Coach Beiste; he'd scrambled out from under the bleachers so fast that his head hit the metal.

Twenty minutes later, Puck was being chased around by a rather inebriated Quinn Fabray who was yelling about how he had given up on her, while he yelled back that she had kicked him to the curb and moved on to Sam anyway; Finn watched for a moment, wondering where Rachel had disappeared to, and he simply shook his head when Quinn grabbed Puck by the collar and shouted something about chasing fat chicks. Something told Finn that those two would wind up in a dark corner of the house making out, and he was reminded of how good he had it with Rachel. The last time he saw her before getting dragged off to play Beer Pong, Santana was pouring pink lemonade vodka into Rachel's cup, and the two were telling some Cheerio off for insulting the glee club. He figured Rachel would appear soon and attach herself to his arm again, especially since he was sure she was at least three drinks in; he knew full well that his tiny girlfriend was the needy girl drunk, not that he minded having her cling to him instead of stripping the way Brittany would later in the evening.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Quarterback standing all by himself." Finn didn't recognize the blonde Cheerio that suddenly appeared at his side, and he guessed she was new or something. "Where's your little midget, I mean girlfriend? You'd think she'd be all over you making sure you weren't tempted, 'specially since there are all these tempting girls around."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere." He swallowed hard, tensing when the girl's fingers ran up his arm. "Look, I don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not interested. I love my girlfriend."

"Oh come _on_, you can't be serious. What does that little troll have that you can't get ten times better with someone else, someone _better_?" Finn took two steps back, but she kept coming. "What could you possibly see in her?"

"Excuse me?" Almost on cue, Rachel appeared in front of him, and he was afraid she'd get the wrong idea. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Baby, I'm not," but she wasn't looking at him, not directly; he breathed a sigh of relief.

"He's taken." Rachel's tone was sharp, and she turned quickly to face him, her slender hands gripping his jersey and pulling him down so that his lips crashed into hers; she was smiling victoriously when she released him, and she turned back to the horrified looking Cheerio. "Move on."

The girl stalked off, and Finn stared at Rachel with wide eyes; he knew that she could get a little jealous at times, especially when he got attention from Cheerios, but this was all kinds of hot. Instead of getting insecure and freaking out, she'd marked her territory; he knew it had to be the alcohol, but he couldn't help but love the territorial Rachel. She seemed so pleased with herself, and he could still feel the way she'd tugged hard on his bottom lip and taste the tang of her drink. Rachel was feeling the tingling buzz of her second drink, having decided to take it slow to avoid embarrassing herself; she could still vividly recall the humiliation of being called the needy drunk, and she was not eager for a repeat.

They were dancing in the middle of the crowd, and he couldn't even remember who put on the music; only he wasn't really dancing so much as swaying slightly while Rachel danced around him. He had a sneaking suspicion that Rachel had been taking sexy dance lessons from Santana and Brittany because the way she was moving was not typical Rachel Berry dancing at all. Her body was pressed hard against him, and she kept sliding her hands down his chest and sides; every once in awhile she would let her hands slip past his hips and graze his ass or his groin, and he had to suppress a moan. It didn't help matters that it seemed like Rachel was in competition with the Cheerio from earlier, who kept trying to pull him away. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her rival; she was not about to lose Finn to some flirty little sophomore she'd seen staring at him all night. Her hands slid under Finn's jersey and the undershirt he was wearing, feeling his muscles tighten at the contact, and she used the moment of distraction to push him out of the crowd and back against the wall; with a wicked smirk that made his breath hitch, she pulled him down to her level, her lips finding his pulse point, and he let out a low growl as she nipped and sucked at his skin.

"_Mine_." She whispered, running her tongue along the fresh hickey for a moment before releasing him.

"As if people didn't already know that, Rach." He chuckled, his hands gripping her hips.

"Clearly _she_ didn't." Rachel flicked her eyes in the direction of the flirty blonde. "I wanted to make it clear."

His own thoughts were slightly fuzzy, probably from the three beers he'd consumed, but at least he was thinking clearly enough to know better than to cross the Latina hosting the party. The temptation to take his slightly tipsy girlfriend upstairs was only overridden by the fact that Santana would probably kill them if she caught them having sex in the guest room, and so instead he pulled her close and captured her lips in a searing kiss. The next thing he knew, he was seated on the couch with Rachel in his lap, having a conversation with Mike, while Tina and Rachel giggled at each other about their plans for the girls vs. boys mash up in glee; Rachel toyed with her straw for a moment before glancing up at Finn and taking a long sip of her drink through the ridiculous pink crazy straw she'd gotten when they arrived. Finn was having trouble concentrating on his conversation with Mike, primarily because Rachel was suddenly being _very_ distracting. If her hands weren't trying to touch every part of him, they were leading his hands to touch her; he was starting to have trouble controlling himself.

"Finny, I need you." Her voice was so soft that only he could hear her, and her lips brushed his earlobe, causing him to shiver. "'Cause I'm the _needy_ drunk girl."

He swallowed; of course Rachel would remember that night. At least she really didn't seem to be angry or anything, and if she was angry, this was a very strange way of showing it. Her hands kept sliding under his jersey and under the undershirt he was wearing, and occasionally she would nip at his earlobe just as he was trying to say something to Mike. She shifted in his lap, teetering slightly, and he had to grab her hips to prevent her from falling; his fingers grazed her ass beneath her skirt, and she let out of soft whimper that made him pause for a moment. His hands stayed beneath her skirt, hidden by his jacket, which covered her small body down to her knees almost, and he let his fingers brush the edge of her panties; a small smirk played across his lip when she whimpered again, and he recalled exactly what her panties looked like tonight. He'd gotten to see the dark blue fabric with its little white bows at her hips while they were making out under the bleachers after the game. He was beginning to think that maybe he had mislabeled his girlfriend's 'drunk girl archetype', or maybe she was a different kind of needy. Temptation arose once more, but he tried to control himself and turned back to his conversation with Mike.

"Finny, I don't think you understand." Her lips brushed his earlobe again five minutes later, and he pulled in a sharp breath. "I _need _you."

He was surprised that Mike hadn't noticed Rachel's actions, which were rapidly becoming more and more obvious; her lips kept traveling over his neck when he least expected, seeking out the sensitive spots that only she knew about, and her hands tugged at his belt every now and then before dropping to cup him through his jeans. Luckily, Tina had decided that she was in the mood to dance, and after she dragged Mike from the couch, there was no one near enough to see where Rachel's hands and lips were wandering. They were alone on the couch, and it was all that he could do not to shift his weight and flip them so that he was on top of her, free to explore her body at his leisure; her lips captured his, and she tugged at his bottom lip, causing him to let out a groan; his eyes flew wide as her hand reached for his, guiding it from her hip to the damp fabric that covered her center, and the whimper that left her lips nearly caused him to lose it right there and then.

"Can't you feel it?" She whispered hotly, her teeth grazing his earlobe, and he had to hold his breath and let himself slam into the mailman to prevent embarrassment when her fingers led his beneath her panties for a moment. "Finny, I'm so _wet._"

"I can tell." His voice was raspy already, and she was not helping by rocking her hips against his fingers. "Baby, what has gotten into you?"

"I told you…" Her voice faded into a soft moan when he let his finger brush her heated core, and he was tempted to see how far he could take this.

"Do you like that, Rach?" This was probably a bad idea, but damn it if it didn't seem fun; she nodded against his shoulder, letting out a whimper. "You want more?"

Sober Rachel would not allow this to continue, and they both knew it; neither of them was really coherent enough to care, and Rachel was willing to risk the embarrassment later it seemed. She tugged lightly on his earlobe, causing him to growl softly, and he responded by allowing two fingers to dip into her; her hips rocked again, and she buried her face in his shoulder to prevent herself from moaning too loudly as his thumb found her swollen bundle of nerves. He could feel her trembling against him, and he wondered if he could actually get her off while she was sitting in his lap fully clothed in the middle of Santana's party. She gasped when he began to slowly thrust his fingers, his thumb working her clit in slow circles, and he couldn't help but grin; he heard her whimper his name against his neck, and he curled his fingers within her as she writhed gently in his lap. Her heart pounded almost in rhythm with the music that had almost everyone dancing, and she felt the familiar heat burn through her body; she clung to him, her fingers gripping his jersey, and the moans that left her lips were only muffled by his shoulder as she rapidly lost control.

"Let go, Rach; just let go, baby." He let his voice fill her ears, feeling her tense around him, and his fingers curled again. "You are so damned sexy when you lose it, Rachel."

It was all she could do not to throw her head back and cry out as the tension in her body wound tighter and tighter; this was wrong, and she knew it. What if someone saw her, noticed that she was letting him do this to her in public? A thrill ran through her at the idea, and if she had been sober, perhaps she would've been embarrassed by the fact that she had such naughty thoughts. However, she was too inebriated and too aroused to care, and her hips rocked into his hand again. Her slender fingers gripped his jersey tightly, and she whispered his name as she felt herself shattering around his fingers; he could feel her trembling, and the mailman almost didn't arrive fast enough to prevent him from embarrassing himself. Suddenly her mouth was covering his, her tongue slipping past his lips to explore his mouth, and he let out a soft groan. He could feel her heart hammering against his chest, and he gently slid his fingers away from her body, making her whimper into his mouth.

"Finn, oh god…" Her voice was a breathless whisper in his ear, and he rubbed her back in small circles. "Take me… somewhere…"

"Upstairs…" Santana was going to kill them, well mostly him, but that thought came secondary to the tone in Rachel's voice as she whispered that she needed him.

He wasn't sure how he'd managed to get her up the stairs without relinquishing his hold on her, but he suddenly found himself pressed back against the door to one of the guest rooms, Rachel's hands gliding down to his waist; they were so dead when Santana found out about it, but for now Finn's focus was on the way her small hand suddenly cupped him through his jeans. She was legitimately killing him, and he was enjoying every minute of it. He pushed the letterman jacket she'd been wearing all night down off her shoulders, and the brief thought of how sexy it would be if she were naked under the jacket flickered through his mind, which did not help calm his arousal at all. Her hands slid up to hook his jersey, and she tugged it upward; he tried to suppress a chuckle when she couldn't get it over his head, and instead he scooped her up and moved so that he was sitting on the bed, Rachel in his lap. She repeated the action, and this time he raised his arms over his head slightly so that she could pull it up and over his head; pausing for a moment she pressed her lips to the hickey she left early, feeling his pulse jump beneath her lips, and she grinned mischievously up at him, taking fistfuls of his undershirt and tugging it over his head.

She raised her arms over her head, and he quickly found the hem of her sweater, pulling it up and over her head; her eyes fell closed for a moment as he pressed his lips to her neck, his large hands covering her breasts over her bra, and she rocked her hips into his with an involuntary moan. Her skirt slid up her thighs, exposing more skin, and she let her head fall back for a moment before reaching for his hands to guide them to the clasp of her bra; he made quick work of the clasp, and he pushed the straps down her shoulders. His lips immediately began a trek down her neck toward her breasts, and she released a low moan, arching as his lips made contact with her nipple. Her fingers laced into his hair, tugging gently, and she felt a shudder run through her body; his tongue circled her nipple, causing it to pebble in the heat of his mouth. A small whimper left her lips as he released her, his lips quickly capturing her other nipple and giving it the same treatment. When she could no longer take the delicious torment, she pushed him back on the bed with a wicked smile, sliding off the bed so that she could unzip her skirt; the black fabric pooled around her feet, and she stepped out of it and moved back to the bed.

"Rach…" Finn was sure that he was going to explode, and he could tell by the smirk that played across her lips that she knew it too.

Before he could say another word, Rachel had rejoined him on the bed, straddling his lap and peppering kisses down his chest; her fingers tugged at his belt, and as she unbuckled it he lifted his hips so that she could tug down his jeans. He couldn't contain the deep moan that ripped from his throat when her small hand cupped him through his boxer briefs; his hips rolled into her hand, and she let her fingers run along his length until he let out a less than manly whimper. He could no longer take her teasing, and in a swift shifting of his weight he rolled them over so that she was pressed to the bed; hovering above her, he swept in for a kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth and melding with hers. He felt her body rising to meet his, and his hand slid down her abdomen, finding the damp fabric of her panties; she let out a soft whimper, and he smiled victoriously against her lips as her hips rocking against his hand. His fingers hooked her panties, tugging them down her legs, and she pulled away from his lips to release a high pitched moan as she felt a finger dip into her body.

"Shhh, baby, not so loud." He chuckled, covering her lips with his for a moment while his finger moved within her. "You don't want people to _hear_ you do you?"

"Oh god," she gasped, her hips lifting again as he added a finger and curled them slightly.

"Rach, they'll hear us, and then everyone will know." He reminded her teasingly when she let out a keening moan as his thumb found her clit and began to work it in slow circles.

"Fuck me." The words came in breathy moan, and Finn wasn't sure he'd heard them correctly at first; he pulled back to stare down at her face, and she repeated her words slowly. "Finn, fuck me, _please._"

It took all his willpower to yank himself away from Rachel, and he almost tripped over his jeans in search of a condom; his face fell when he remembered that he didn't have one in his wallet, and it wasn't until Rachel crawled from the bed and reached for his jacket that he remembered taking it out. With a grin, he shimmied out of his boxer briefs and allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed. She waved the little silver packet in front of him before tearing it open with her teeth, and he let out a low moan as she slowly and deliberately rolled it over his erection; her lips captured his in a heated kiss, and he shifted to lay her back on the bed, settling between her thighs. Her hips rolled up to meet his, and he felt himself slide into her; his moan was only muffled by her hungry kiss. He was sure of it now; she wasn't the needy drunk girl at all. Rachel was definitely the horny drunk girl, which was a hundred times more fun.

He tried to keep his thrusts slow and smooth in an effort to maintain control, and he could feel her hips rotating slowly beneath him; Rachel, it seemed, had other ideas, and she whispered a single word, _harder_. Happy to oblige, his thrusts became sharper and harder, and he settled his hands on either side of her shoulders in order to support himself as he changed the angle of his motion. Her wide eyes met his as the new sensations shot through her trembling frame, her fingers tracing his chest as he hovered above her, feeling his muscles tighten, and she bit her lip to prevent a low moan from escaping. He pulled his hips back slowly, pulling out as far as he could before surging forward again, reveling in the way he had to cover her mouth with his when she nearly moaned his name so loudly he was sure anyone passing in the hall could hear it.

"So loud, Rach; is it that good, baby?" He murmured against her lip, groaning when she caught his bottom lip with her teeth. "Like this, Rachel? Is this what you _needed_?"

She whimpered a yes in response, punctuating it by wrapping her legs around his waist; her heels pressed into his ass slightly, and he pressed his hands into the bed to keep from collapsing on top of her until he regained his balance. His fingers found her swollen bundle of nerves once more and rubbed it firmly in circles as he plunged into her with sharp hard thrusts; he knew he couldn't last much longer, not after the teasing and tension they'd both endured, and he fought to draw it out for as long as he could. Rachel was writhing beneath him, her body alive with sensation, and she pulled him into a fierce kiss to prevent herself from crying out. Suddenly her body tensed, her walls tightening around his length, and she pulled his hips against hers, holding him deep within her; no longer able to hold back, she cried out his name, clinging to him as she rode out her orgasm. He felt her heat around him, her walls tightening, and his hips jerked once, twice, and then a third time as his own release shook his body; his body fell gently against hers, careful not to crush her, and he pressed his face into the warmth of her shoulder.

"Finn…" She breathed his name several minutes later when he lifted himself from her body to go clean up. "Hurry back, 'cause the bed's cold without you."

"I'll keep you warm, baby." He kissed her forehead softly and hurried to the bathroom; when he returned he crawled into the bed, and Rachel immediately snuggled against him.

"We'll have to do the walk of shame tomorrow." She giggled against his chest, glancing up for the briefest of moments. "San said the glee kids could stay tonight. But when we go downstairs in the morning everyone will _know_. And San will kill me."

"The headache will be worse than the embarrassment, baby, and no one's gonna care." He didn't mention that everyone in glee had already figured it out.

"Finn?" Her voice was softer now, and he could tell she was drifting off.

"Yes, baby?"

"I love you." He smiled and pressed his lips to the top of her head before pulling the sheets up over their bodies.

"I love you too, Rach." Wrapping his arms around her, he let himself drift off to sleep; walk of shame be damned.


End file.
